duncton_woodfandomcom-20200215-history
Henbane/Main Page
Henbane is the daughter of Rune and Charlock and the leader of the Word cult. History Duncton Quest Part One: Return to Uffington Henbane was born among four siblings (unknown of gender except one, a male) who were immediately rejected by Rune and Charlock and killed. Henbane however, lived because her parents agreed she was 'the one', the one to lead the cult of the Word as the Wordspeaker in the future, and to love the Master of the Sideem (Slithe), or as they called it, to desire him. She was then taken to the south of Whern called Rombald's Moor (where once a molegiant, Rombald lived). Charlock killed the guards as she wanted to raise the pup Henbane alone, to teach her the dark arts in her 'ripening', or growing up. As she grew, Henbane had no friends but her mother, who taught her to brook no denial, that she was the best and worthy of the Master of the Sideem. As her first spring arrived, Charlock took the males to herself to make Henbane jealous - of which she did. Charlock wanted Henbane to have no mole but the Master. From there, she learned to lust and to kill. Charlock told her that her father had hated, despised and rejected her from birth (as she had never known Rune to be her true father), and that one day, Slithe, Master of the Word, would teach her is way. In this, Weed was sent to tell Henbane to counsel her, and as he did so well, Henbane was corrupted into killing her own mother. With that, she left with Weed, who prepared her for rigors of the sideem and tormented her in a way that Henbane had loved. As they went south, to which Henbane objected so, Rune convinced her of all moles, that going south was the Word's will, and that Scirpus prophesied that one day, a female would become Wordspeaker and take the Word into all of moledom. Henbane complained; that becoming WordSpeaker was difficult - but Rune reassured her. As such, she obeyed, learning the Book of the Keepers and afterwards... she was made WordSpeaker. After, she was told to crush the belief of the Stone from every mole, to bring the Word into form as the new way and lastly, to bring Boswell to Rune. And that she did, with Weed as her adviser and Wrekin, leader of the guardmoles. Her mission had begun. Part Two: Buckland (wip) Part Three: Duncton Wood (wip) Part Four: Journeys Into Silence (wip) Part Five: The Coming of the Stone Mole Duncton Found (wip) Appearance She is a coal-coloured mole with a shiny coat, a cold, black stare, a slim body and black talons. Personality * (wip) Quotes * (wip) Trivia * Henbane has the same name as henbane, a poisonous flowering plant, also known as black henbane and stinking nightshade. Gallery The Confrontation.jpg|Henbane protecting her newborn son from Rune - drawn by Hallowed-Talon One Messed Up Family.jpg|Lucerne (left), Henbane (middle) and Rune (right) - drawn by Hallowed-Talon Henbane Sketch.png|Henbane sketch by Silent-Spectre Category:Females Category:Characters from Duncton Quest Category:Characters from Duncton Found Category:Whern moles Category:Incomplete Category:Moles of the Word Category:Leaders Category:Arbor Low moles Category:Unquoted